


Spying

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't understand my obsession with Mighty Boosh. Damn Noel Fielding and his jumpsuits</p><p>I want to pound him like yesterdays beef!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand my obsession with Mighty Boosh. Damn Noel Fielding and his jumpsuits
> 
> I want to pound him like yesterdays beef!

Howard's eyes closed in pleasure, his fingers wrapped around his shaft, spreading his wetness over the tip with his thumb. His back arched as he touched the bundle of nerves which connected his foreskin to the head of his cock, his hand wandered down towards his balls, stroking and touching them sensually, wondering how it would feel to have somebody’s tongue lapping at them.

That somebody, he wished, was Vince. He imagined his oldest friend on his knees in front of him, his tongue licking Howard's sack whilst his fingers stroked the shaft slowly, his hair rustling with every movement of his body. Vince would be smiling, his pretty lips curling up endearingly before taking Howard in his mouth, his tongue licking Howard’s precum away and groaning deeply at the musky taste.

Howard groaned, he was home alone, so he could be as vocal as he wanted. He loved making noise and imagining that some of it was Vince, he imagined that Vince would be vocal and extremely verbal, asking Howard to stroke his cock harder or moaning that Howard's cock felt so good in his arse.

Howard whispered ‘oh yes Vince, your arse feels so tight’ as he spat into his hand, his motions continuing, up and down his shaft, groaning and whispering filthy comments,

His hand trailed down past his balls, he spat on his finger before gently inserting it inside his tight arsehole. He had never really played with his arse before, he had rubbed over the entrance but he had never penetrated himself, his finger went in as far as his first knuckle, he bit his bottom lip as he concentrated,

He circled his finger, attempting to find the sweet spot which was often mentioned so much on the internet, he stroked his cock, the precum dripping onto his stomach and thighs. He jerked his wrist and finally found the spot, a moan escaped from his lips as he stroked and circled over the raised spot inside him. His head dropped back in pleasure and he realised he was close,

Howard removed his fingers from inside him, going back to stroking his red, erect cock. The wetness dripping down his shaft served as plentiful lubricant, he whimpered, his hips thrusting to meet his strokes.

‘Oh Vince, oh god Vince’ He whispered before hearing a gasp. His eyes opening quickly in surprise.

He found Vince standing in the doorway, he was shirtless and rubbing the outline of his cock through the fabric, his eyes were lidded in arousal.

‘Please don’t stop ‘Oward’ Vince groaned ‘I want to see you’

Howard was far too gone to stop, his hand moving faster and faster, his climax getting closer and closer

‘Oh god Vince’ he bellowed a final time before releasing his thick cum onto his stomach. His orgasm seemed to last for minutes when it was only seconds but time seemed to have stood still

Vince groaned, following Howards climax, he released into his trousers, blushing at cumming in his pants

Vince stripped his trousers off, kicking them into the corner before joining Howard on the bed and kissing him deeply


End file.
